Moonlit Bliss
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: Vegeta's feeling an itch that only one Saiyajin can scratch (story is not mine)


He ached. He ached from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. His skull was pounding and he could feel the way his blood raced through his veins. He felt like he was on fire and if he hadn't had his jaw set so tightly, he would have released a torrent of curses he'd collected from the corners of the universe to express his extreme distaste for his current condition.

It happened every four lunar cycles. The silver light from the full moon would send his body into an uncontrolled state of rut. His skin would become sensitive to even the slightest breeze and his sense of smell became so acute that even a drop of perfume could choke him. There was also the annoying matter of being in a constant state of arousal.

Vegeta snarled as he batted aside a branch that extended into his chosen path, and he peered through the canopy of trees to glare at the moon hovering in the night time sky. To any outsider it may have appeared the man was attempting to will the spherical orb to self-destruct- and they would have been right.

Some rut cycles were stronger than others, and this one was proving to be the worst yet. Bulma wasn't able to handle him in this state, and quite frankly, she held no appeal to him on nights such as this one. Her scent was all wrong and she felt too fragile under his sometimes punishing hands.

No. On these nights, it was best he stay as far away from any breathing being as possible. Should he encounter another, bloodshed was inevitable.

The prince trekked onward through the dense forest. His night vision was more than sufficient, and the glow of the moon cast everything it touched in a silvery light. His nostrils flared as a rather appetizing scent lingered in the breeze, and the Saiyajin came to an abrupt halt and inclined his head just enough to get a clearer read. Something was nearby... something alive... and something very appealing to his senses.

His lips curled back in a devious grin as he darted forward, altering his path to take him toward the place the scent was the strongest. Each step brought him closer to his goal, and by the time he reached the edge of a clearing, he was salivating. Black eyes narrowed as they scanned the field in front of him for the source of the arousing smell that had brought him there, and it didn't take long for him to find his target.

Kakarotto.

Of course it was Kakarotto.

Vegeta's hands curled into fists at his sides as he studied the recumbent Saiyajin. There he was- not a care in the world- lying out in the moonlight as if he were sunning himself in the middle of the day.

Baka.

Poor, unfortunate, beautiful baka.

There was no doubt in his mind that the third class was what had attracted him to this spot. The man's scent was the most delicious aroma he'd ever sampled, and he wanted more.

Vegeta took a step forward and the pounding in his head diminished just slightly while his state of arousal increased. His world narrowed down to just him and Kakarotto, and he found himself traversing across the field without a second thought. If he still had his tail it would have been wagging behind him like a happy dog that'd just found his favorite plaything.

He'd definitely found his plaything.

As he closed the distance between them, Vegeta began to wonder if the other man was asleep. He hadn't moved since laying eyes on him, and didn't seem aware of his presence at all. What a fool. What kind of warrior was unaware of his surroundings? If the prince's intent was to kill the baka, he'd already be dead.

As if Goku could hear the prince's thoughts, he stirred and opened his eyes. Large pools of onyx peered upward at the clear starry sky for the briefest of moments before he sat up and refocused his gaze on Vegeta. The older man smirked as the younger man startled and his back stiffened when their eyes met, though the prince noted with no small amount of satisfaction, that the other Saiyajin's gaze did not linger on his own for long. Instead dark orbs dropped and took a moment to study other things.

Vegeta didn't give him long to gather his thoughts however, and he lowered himself to the ground with the same stealth and grace any feline would envy, and his questing hands immediately found purchase on the younger man's clothed thighs as he slid himself between slightly spread legs. His lips curled back to reveal sharp canines that glistened by the light of the moon, and his eyes once again captured those of Goku's.

''Hello, Kakarotto.''

Vegeta watched in amusement as the other's black brows darted up into his bangs, and his mouth had fallen slack. He could practically taste the confusion rolling off the man, and that only proved to excite him further. The evidence was currently brushing up against Goku's shin.

When the younger man finally spoke, his voice was like that of a baffled child's. ''Vegeta... You're very naked.''

He would have laughed had he not been so horny. Leave it to Kakarotto to point out the obvious.

Vegeta shifted and slinked further between the younger man's legs. His hands slid up strong thighs and his fingers dug into the clothed flesh with enough force to bruise as he forced them further apart for more room. The startled intake of breath his actions rendered from his rival only fueled his lust.

His voice dropped several octaves as his lascivious state began to take precedence over all else.

''Yes. I don't need clothes for what I plan to do to you.''

That was all the warning Goku received before he found himself shoved backward. The grunt that left his throat when his back hit the ground was swallowed by demanding lips covering his own, and the shock of the prince's unexpected move left the younger Saiyajin momentarily frozen as a tongue forced its way into his mouth and began to explore.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Goku was able to gather himself enough to place his hands on the prince's shoulders. He made a valiant effort to shove the other man away, but his muffled complaint turned into a high-pitched squeal when a strong hand boldly groped him below the belt.

The younger Saiyajin tossed his head back to free his lips, thought the action left his throat bared, and Vegeta took full advantage of the unintended invitation. His mouth latched onto the delicate expanse of flesh and he nipped and sucked and kissed every tasty inch.

''Vegeta!''

The prince ignored several attempts made by the other to get his attention, but it wasn't until his prey attempted to rise that he snarled and violently shoved him back down. His steely gaze met Goku's expressive orbs, and the confusion and fear he saw there gave him a moment's pause.

No. That wasn't right. He wanted the other Saiyajin to enjoy this as much as he was.

Vegeta sucked in a deep breath to compose himself, though the lungful of the intoxicating aroma that had brought him here did nothing to ebb his libido.

Surely Kakarotto was feeling the effects of the moon to some extent. It was hard to tell now as he gazed down at the flustered man below him. His breathing was slightly labored and a fine sheen of sweat had appeared along his hairline, though the fact he'd just had his tongue down the younger man's throat may have contributed to that somewhat.

Something he had picked up was the distinctive scent of arousal- an arousal that had not been his own. He'd detected it long before he'd entered the clearing. It was part of what had drawn him there in the first place. Yes. He was sure the other Saiyajin wanted this to some extent... needed it even.

Vegeta's lips turned upward in a seductive grin as he lowered himself over the other man again. His chest rumbled as he breathed Kakarotto's name into his ear, and he was pleased to feel the body below his own quiver in response.

''Kakarotto... Tell me how you feel.''

His tongue snaked out to trace the delicate shell of one ear, and he made sure to grind his naked body along the length of the other Saiyajin's as he ran a hand through chaotic spikes. Vegeta noted Goku had blue highlights woven throughout his hair. It wasn't something he'd noticed before, but it was very clear in the bright moonlight.

He felt the younger man's hot breath on his neck, and he rumbled his approval when the other arched just slightly against his own body.

It was a long moment before Goku answered, and when he did, his voice was raspy, as if he couldn't catch his breath.

''We shouldn't be doing this, Vegeta.''

The prince chuckled darkly and pulled back. Their eyes met for a moment before Vegeta cast the other a wicked smile.

''Shouldn't... doesn't mean...can't...''

Before Goku could protest the older man had once again taken his mouth captive with his own. This time the younger Saiyajin hesitated for only a moment before tentatively parting his lips to allow the other access. Another second past before all the tension left Goku's body, and he sighed in defeat as he met the older man's questing tongue with his own.

While their mouths were occupied, Vegeta's hands trailed down a heaving chest, and he shifted to the side and fisted his fingers in the thick material of the other Saiyajin's gi shirts. In one swift jerk the fabric was gone, and Goku broke their kiss and gasped as the cool night hair hit his heated flesh.

The shiver that wracked his body when Vegeta closed his lips around a peaked nipple had nothing to do with the cold, however, and everything to do with the searing heat encasing the sensitive nub. Goku squirmed and bit his lip as he struggled to cope with the unexpected sensations that were coursing through him. He'd had no idea that part of his anatomy could bring so much pleasure, but Vegeta's tongue was certainly demonstrating that his nipples were an erogenous zone.

Just as he was settling into the new experience, sound of tearing cloth had his eyes flying open again. The sting of chilly air on his lower anatomy told him his pants had just fallen victim to Vegeta's lust, and his cheeks burned as his very obvious arousal became very visible.

''I see we're enjoying ourselves.''

Goku sputtered indignantly as the prince flashed him a lecherous smirk, and he was just about to shift to the side to conceal himself when strong hands once again closed around his thighs.

''Don't you dare.''

Vegeta snarled as he pushed his legs wide and scooted between them to prevent his escape. Goku's face felt as if it were on fire as he lay so completely exposed to the man who had promised to kill him on so many occasions, and he fisted his hands in the grass at his sides for lack of anything better to do with them. His dark eyes shifted off to the side as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into.

''Kakarotto.''

The softness of the prince's voice startled Goku enough that he turned his gaze back to meet the prince's, and he blinked in surprise at the longing he saw in the other's expression. The hands that had been gripping his thighs so tightly were now stroking the bruised flesh gently as if to apologize for the rough handling only moments before.

Their eyes remained locked for another moment before Vegeta simply leaned down and placed a sweet and soft kiss on his lips, then another just beside his mouth, and then one more on his forehead. It was an intimate gesture that left Goku speechless, so he didn't question the other Saiyajin when two fingers were pressed to his lips with one whispered instruction.

''Suck.''

The younger Saiyajin's eyes followed the prince's movements as he let those fingers slip into his mouth. His eyes drifted closed when Vegeta's talented mouth found his neck again, and he moaned as sparks of pleasure rippled through his body. His tongue swirled around the older man's digits enthusiastically, and it wasn't long before their owner reluctantly withdrew them.

The mouth left his throat at the same time, and Goku opened his eyes again and met Vegeta's own gaze just as that hand disappear between his legs. He gasped in surprise when one of those slick fingers pressed against his entrance. For a moment Vegeta didn't make any other movement, and it wasn't until Goku relaxed and gave him a small, yet reluctant nod that he gently pressed a single digit inside.

The sensation was odd and foreign, but not all together unpleasant. The prince could clearly see his future lover was adjusting and even enjoying what he was doing, if his wanton pants were anything to go by. He did winch just slightly when he added a second finger, but otherwise showed no signs of wanting to stop.

Vegeta rumbled his approval as he made a show of licking his own palm before wrapping his free hand around his throbbing arousal, coating it with a generous amount of saliva to help ease the way. With one final scissoring motion, he withdrew his fingers and drew Goku's legs up just enough to tilt his hips to the proper angle.

The older man paused just as the tip of his member met with Goku's opening, and he locked eyes with the other Saiyajin, searching for the permission he felt he needed before proceeding. At this point, however, he wasn't sure he could stop even if the other wanted him to. Luckily, he received a small smile and slight nod, and that was all he needed to press his hips forward.

Vegeta watched himself disappear inside the other man, and he grit his teeth together as he struggled to maintain his slow and easy pace. Every part of him was screaming to pound into the willing body without restraint, but that would be a mistake. He didn't want to hurt the other man.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before he was fully sheathed, and he and Goku both released a breath neither realized they'd been holding. Dark eyes shifted to the younger Saiyajin's face. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were squeezed shut as he panted heavily, but he didn't appear to be in any pain.

Vegeta rocked his hips forward, watching as the younger man cried out and tossed his head back. He obviously liked that. With a dark little chuckle the prince braced his hands on the ground just beneath the other Saiyajin's arms on either side of his chest, and he drew his hips back until he was nearly fully unsheathed before plunging forward again.

The result was magic.

Kakarotto's body was tight and hot around his own, even more so when powerful arms wound around him and pulled him close. Vegeta obliged the other and settled more fully against the glistening flesh below him, and he buried his face in the crook of the younger Saiyajin's neck as he set a hard and blistering pace. Their bodies rocked in unison with the force of his thrusts, and the sensation of Kakarotto's teeth clamping down on the shell of his ear only spurred him on.

Despite the tight grip his lover held him in, Vegeta was able to shift just enough without interrupting the rhythm he'd established to wrap his hand around Goku's straining member. The low keening his touch elected from the other man was more than enough to tell him the younger man approved, and he pumped in unison with his thrusts to maximize the experience.

In time their movement became more frenetic. Goku's hips were rising to meet Vegeta's with each movement and nails dragged themselves down sweat slicked backs. Their glistening flesh sparkled in the moon's light and steady wisps of foggy steam rose from their heated bodies into the cool night air.

Vegeta knew when his partner threw back his head and screamed his name that he'd reached his climax, and the resulting squeeze around his engorged member pushed him to the precipice. He growled low in his throat as he bit down on the younger man's shoulder, and he pumped his hips a few more times as he released his seed into the Saiyajin below him.

The prince used the last of his energy to shift himself to the side before he collapsed, paying little attention to the hiss of discomfort their disconnection drew from the other man. He'd live.

For a long moment neither Saiyajin said a word. They were content to simply lay there and catch their breath while they basked in the afterglow as their bodies continued to tingle with aftershocks.

Finally...

''Vegeta... You tore my clothes up. What am I supposed to tell ChiChi?''

The prince snorted. ''Tell her a wild animal attacked you.'' he responded blithely.

Goku blinked and raised his head long enough to look down at himself, and an amused smile spread across his face when he noticed his boots were still on his feet, crowned with bits of shredded orange gi. That could work.

The younger man let his head fall back into the grass with a sigh. ''I guess I wouldn't really be lying.''

The low chuckle of amusement his response elected from the older man renewed Goku's smile, and he stared up at the moon for a long moment before letting his eyes drift shut, allowing himself to succumb to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
